


Short Chain

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Grinding, Kinktober, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Noctis knew he’d won with the look in Ignis’s eyes at his sucking on the pendant. Looping it around his tongue was just the icing on the cake.





	Short Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 17, seduction.
> 
> How I failed to post this on the proper day I’ve no idea.

He had to refuse Noctis yet again. It wasn’t that Ignis didn’t want to take him to bed, pin him to the mattress and fuck him senseless. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see and feel that perfect, lithe body squirm and writhe under him, reduced to a flushed and trembling mess and hold him with soft kisses and whisper sweet nothings afterwards.

The problem was that it was entirely inappropriate. He was there to advise. Noctis was not there for his pleasures. 

But it’s so much more than that, the voice at the back of his mind insists. He cares for Noctis, loves him, and oh how he wants him to feel good, wants to be the one to make him feel good. Even still, it was improper.

The next time he refused- tried to, really he did, and finally failed, Noctis didn’t even ask. Ignis was sitting on the sofa. Noctis has been sitting beside him, just enough space between them so they weren’t touching. Ignis was answering emails from the Citadel. Noctis was doing school work, got up for a drink. “Do you want anything?” he’d asked and Ignis had declined, thank you- he still had half an Ebony here. 

Just when he was starting to wonder where Noctis was, soft footsteps padded back across the carpet. He looked up, a little confused to see that Noctis had removed his shirt. 

Before he had a chance to speak, the phone was taken from his hand, placed on the end table and Noctis had one knee on the sofa, then the other on the sofa- on the other side of Ignis’s lap.

Suddently eye to very bare chest with his prince, he craned his neck upwards to gaze at Noctis. “What are you doing, highness?”

“You keep refusing me, Specs.”

“Noctis...we can’t.”

“We can. Unless you don’t want me. And if you didn’t want me, you wouldn’t look at me like you do when you think I’m not looking. And if you didn’t want me, you’re more than capable of making that clear.”

Astrals, what was he supposed to do? Before he could think, Noctis leaned to kiss him, their torsos pressed flush. His arms went, reflexively, around Noctis’s waist, their lips met and he was lost in the sensations of soft warm skin over hard-worked muscle, the scent of Noctis’s shampoo, his mouth cold from the ice water he’d just drank.

Then Noctis pulled back, gave him a lazy, albeit vaguely smug, smile and Ignis snapped back to reality. “Noctis, we can’t. What if someone finds out? What if they take me away from you?”

“They won’t,” Noctis informed him simply and without another word, kissed him again. Then his lips began to travel along his jaw, ghosted over his earlobe. Fingers moved to start undoing his shirt buttons as Noctis kissed down his neck, then licked across his collarbone, towards his shoulder and back

Ignis was about to protest again when Noctis took his skull pendant in his mouth and sucked on it, looking up at him from behind his bangs, his expression one of wide-eyed innocence. Then, fucking six, if he didn’t stick out his tongue and loop the chain around it, never breaking eye contact. Ignis finally broke, pulled Noctis tighter and ground himself upwards. “Is this what you want because Six help me, this is what you’re doing to me right now” He gritted through his teeth.

Noctis faltered, his eyelashes fluttered, he dropped the chain. “‘S what I’ve been trying to tell you all along.” 

 

 

Noctis knew he’d won with the look in Ignis’s eyes at his sucking on the pendant. Looping it around his tongue was just the icing on the cake. It almost took his breath away when Ignis finally ground his hardened cock against him.

But he wasn’t quite prepared for the speed at which he was suddenly on his back- on the sofa, Ignis looming above him, heat in his eyes. Noctis reaches to undo the last of his shirt buttons. Ignis pushes his hands out of the way.

Noctis sighed at the weight descending top of him, Gods, It’s just like he’d imagine, Ignis may not be massive and bulky like Gladio, but he is still pure, meticulously trained muscle. Noctis pulls him closer, tips his head back invitingly and was unsurprised when lips close over his skin, then teeth scrape the same spot, less than softly, to his delight. Gods, why hadn’t he done this sooner. He breathes in the scent of coffee and...soap? Shampoo? Hair product? Something a little spicy that has long been the signature “Ignis” scent.

“What exactly do you want, Noctis?” Ignis muttered against his skin.

“You,” he replied, his voice barely a breath. “Sick of only being able to jerk off while I think about you and everything you’d do to me if you just let yourself.”

Ignis stops, looks straight up at him. “You think of me while you…pleasure yourself?”

“Yeah,” Noctis breathes. “Gods, just…you know right now I just want you to fucking wreck me, Specs.”

He can just see the images that are coming in Ignis’s mind. “Yeah, I knew it. You’ve thought of me like this plenty of times, haven’t you?” Ignis’s face reddens slightly at his words, he hides it by nipping at his throat. “How long have you been dying to get me on my back?

Six...just how many times has he jerked off to the thought of provoking Ignis until he can’t take it anymore and just...pushes him on his back like this, and takes him, a little fast, a little rough, leaving him breathless, heart pounding?

 

 

“Wreck me,” the words resounded in his ears, Ignis gazes down at the prince, such a pretty sight, sprawled back on the sofa, flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, breathing a little hard.. Ignis slides a hand across smooth creamy skin to find firm, well-trained abs, flexing slightly under his fingertips. Noctis’s breath gives a hitch as he moves farther upward, finding a tiny, hardened nub, rolling it lightly. Noctis grabs his other hand, placing it over his cock. His head falls back with a moan as Ignis puts light pressure on the heel of his hand. “Oh gods, please,” he breathes.

“Please what?” Ignis asks in a voice barely above a whisper, tipping his head to one side, observing and clinging furiously to his self control. Under one hand, a hard cock twitches; under the other, a pounding heartbeat.

“Just do whatever you want to me,” Noctis says.

And oh the images that brings to mind. Six help him Noct knows the buttons to push. He flicks at the nipple experimenally, Noctis sucks in a harsh breath. He strokes the heel of his hand over the hard bulge in Noctis’s pants. Noctis thrusts against it, a sound, almost a cry escapes his lips, “oh gods...”

He’s always thought Noctis beautiful but this, his reaction to such simple touch, is utterly breathtaking. How would he look, freshly fucked and spent, perhaps with a few love bites?

He stops what he’s doing, long enough to work Noctis’s pants open and pull them with his boxers down around his knees. He pauses to appreciate the sight of the prince, with his hardened nipples and erect cock, the sight especially obscene for not having fully removed his clothing, before leaning down to graze his teeth over a nipple. Noctis shudders. Ignis wonders, what other reactions can he draw? What lewd sounds might come from those perfect pink lips?

As he takes hold of Noctis’s cock to find out, Ignis makes a mental note to get a shorter chain for his pendant. This new trick would surely be one that Noctis would try to exploit.


End file.
